Pretty, bitchy and rich
by Renesmee93
Summary: Bella ist schön, reich und beliebt. Sie hat einen reichen Freund, der alles für sie tut, jeder will mit ihr befreundet sein und ihre Freundinnen tun alles dafür, um weiterhin mit ihr befreundet zu sein. Das denkt sie zumindest bis ein kleiner Zwischenfall ihr ganzes leben und auch ihre "Freunde" verändert. Bis sie irgendwann völlig auf sich allein gestellt ist...
1. Prolog

_Disclaimer: Die Figuren dieser Story gehören Stephenie Meyer, die Story mir. Geld verdiene ich allerdings nicht mit dieser Story! _

Prolog

Ich hatte alles verloren. Meine Eltern, meine Beliebtheit und, was noch viel wichtiger war, nicht nur die falschen Freunde, die nur wegen meiner Beliebtheit mit mir befreundet sein wollten, sondern auch meine wahren Freunde. Ich hatte sie verloren, weil ich nachgegeben hatte und getan hatte, was meine Eltern von mir verlangten. Und nun, wo ich nicht mehr ihre perfekte Tochter war, hatten sie mich verstoßen.

Warum hatte ich auf sie gehört?

Warum hab ich das getan, was sie wollten?

Warum hatte ich mich verstellt und war nicht ich selbst?

Wie konnte ich das meinen Freunden antun?

Durch mein Verhalten hatte ich auch Ihn vergrault. Er hatte erkannt, dass ich nicht anders war als diese oberflächlichen Tussen unserer Schule. Aber ich konnte anders sein! Ich hatte mich nur nie getraut das zu zeigen. Warum? Warum konnte ich nicht einfach zu mir selbst stehen? Jetzt war es zu spät und ich saß in einem Taxi auf dem Weg zum Flughafen. Auf dem Weg in ein neues Leben. Ein Leben ohne Familie, vielleicht mit neuen Freunden. Aber es wäre nicht dasselbe. Keine Freunde könnten mir die Cullens ersetzen. Die ganze Familie Cullen hatte an mich geglaubt. War meine Familie geworden. Esme und Carlisle waren wie Eltern für mich. Nicht solche Eltern, wie meine es sind, sondern richtige Eltern, die einen unterstützen in dem, was man tut und nicht versuchen ihren Kindern ihre Meinung aufzudrängen. Die einfach nur für einen da sind.

Das Taxi hielt. Ich war am Flughafen. Ich hatte niemandem gesagt, wohin ich fliegen würde. Niemand sollte wissen wo ich war. Ich würde auch nicht versuchen mit irgendwem aus L.A. Kontakt aufzunehmen. Mit wem sollte ich das auch tun? Niemand würde mich vermissen. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob überhaupt jemand weiß, dass ich wegfliegen würde.

Inzwischen war ich mit meinem Koffer am Schalter zum einchecken angekommen. In einer Stunde würde ich fliegen. Fliegen aus dem Käfig meiner Eltern. Fliehen aus meinem bisherigen Leben. Ich wollte nicht die ganze Stunde lang über mein Leben nachdenken, also nahm ich mir ein Buch und wollte lesen. Doch wie so oft in letzter Zeit schweiften meine Gedanken wieder ab. Ich war ziemlich plötzlich aufgebrochen. Hatte nur schnell im Internet einen Flug irgendwohin gebucht, einen Koffer mit Klamotten voll gestopft. Außerdem hatte ich mir noch schnell eine Kreditkarte von meinem Vater genommen und so viel Geld abgehoben, dass das Limit erreicht war. Danach hatte ich sie entsorgt. So konnte mich keiner mehr finden. Ich musste abschließen mit diesem Leben. Neu beginnen. Meinen Eltern würde es eh sehr gelegen kommen, wenn ich mich nie mehr melden würde, oder das Flugzeug sogar abstürzen würde. Dann hätten sie eine Sorge weniger und ich würde dem Namen unserer Familie keine Schande bereiten. Ich stand auf und machte mich auf den Weg zum richtigen Gate. Mein Flug würde in Seattle landen. Alles, was ich über Seattle wusste, war, dass Seattle wohl das Gegenteil von L.A war. Ich wusste noch nicht, wo ich übernachten sollte. Aber billige Hotels würde es in Seattle sicherlich geben. Trotzdem würde mein Geld nicht lange reichen. Ich würde mir gleich eine Wohnung und einen Job suchen müssen und es wäre mir egal was für einer. Hauptsache ich würde dann ein Dach über dem Kopf haben und müsste nicht auf einer Bank oder unter einer Brücke übernachten. Ja mein Handeln war leichtsinnig, aber es war die einzige Chance, die ich sah, um aus diesem Albtraum zu entkommen.

Ich setzte mich auf meinen Platz und schnallte mich an. Nach dem Start kramte ich meinen MP3-Player heraus. Ich wollte nicht mehr über die Vergangenheit nachdenken und auch nicht über die Zukunft. Ab jetzt würde ich einfach nur im Hier und Jetzt leben. Das würde das Einfachste sein.

_Reviews?! :-P_

_Liebe Grüße,_

_ Renesmee93_


	2. Just a normal Day!

Just a normal Day

Ich hatte alles. Meine Eltern waren reich, damit konnte ich alles haben, was ich wollte. Ich hatte ebenfalls reiche Freundinnen und einen sehr attraktiven, reichen Freund. Mein Freund und ich sind sehr beliebt in der Schule und das absolute Traumpaar. Jacob war so liebenswürdig. Und mit meinen Freundinnen Jessica und Lauren konnte man so super shoppen gehen. Kurz mein Leben war perfekt. Ich hatte nie einen Grund zu denken mir würde etwas fehlen und tat dies auc...Ohh Gott…Gucci und Prada haben ihre Sommerkollektion rausgebracht…und erst die neue Sommerschuh-Kollektion _(A/N gibt es dieses Wort überhaupt?)_! Der absolute Hammer! Ich muss unbedingt shoppen gehen.

Tuuut…tuuut…tuuut.

Lauren geh endlich ran!

"Lauren! Die neuen Sommerkollektionen…"

Weiter kam ich nicht, denn ich hörte nur gekreische an der anderen Leitung.

"Ohh mein Gott! Ich ruf schnell Jessy an", kam es von ihr als sie sich beruhigt hatte.

"Okay, in einer Stunde bin ich bei dir und dann fahren wir weiter zu Jessy."

"Jap, bis dann."

So wo war ich stehen geblieben? Achja…ich führe also ein wunderbares leben. Und kann mich wegen nichts beklagen. Oh da fällt mir ein, ich muss Jake noch bescheid sagen, wegen den Taschen. Naja…das kann noch warten erstmal muss ich mich fertig machen. Ich ging in meinen Kleiderschrank und überlegte mir, was ich anziehen soll. Ah das ist perfekt. Ich nahm ein pinkes Kleid mit dazu passenden High heels und ging ins bad um zu duschen.

Ich suchte mir noch eine Handtasche raus, schminkte mich und machte mich auf den Weg zu meinem Auto. Ich liebte dieses Auto. Ein pinker New Beetle.

Ich machte das Verdeck auf, fuhr zu Lauren und von dort aus mit ihr zu Jessy. Wir drehten die Musik auf und sangen laut mit. Als wir bei der Mall ankamen, schrie ich laut:

"It's shopping time!"

Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass ich L.A. liebe? Und diese Mall erst! Das Beste ist, dass ich jeden Tag herkommen kann. Ich wohne ja direkt um die Ecke!

_Und wie fandet ihr's? __  
Über ein kleines Feedback würde ich mich freuen..;)  
Liebe Grüße,_

_ Renesmee93_


	3. Shopping mit Hindernissen (1)

_Hallöchen! __  
Hier das neue Kapi..:)_

_Es ist leider sehr kurz, aber das passte so am besten..;-)_

_Man es ist ganz schön schwer zu tippen, wenn der Zug die ganze Zeit so wackelt..;)  
bin grad auf dem Weg zur Uni und arbeite an einem weiteren Kapi für meine anderen beiden Stories. Bald ist es hoffentlich soweit und ich kann hier die nächste Story posten. Hab nur leider sehr wenig Zeit zum schreiben wegen der Uni und dem Arbeiten und so…aber bald geht es los! __  
So genug von anderen Stories…Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapi von „Pretty, bitchy and rich!" _

Shopping mit Hindernissen (1)

Herrlich dieses Glücksgefühl! Wieder einmal zückte ich eine meiner Kreditkarten und bezahlte damit meine Kleidungstücke! Wir waren schon seit Stunden shoppen, doch keinem vom uns taten die Beine weh. Wir liefen wie verrückt durch die Mall, sonst ist das Beste schon weg, bis wir beim nächsten Geschäft sind. Und das wäre das Schlimmste, was passieren könnte. Dann wäre dieses unglaubliche Gefühl, wenn man von einem Geschäft zum nächsten rennt und sich einfach alles kaufen kann, was man möchte, dieses Gefühl des Glücks, der Zufriedenheit und Geborgenheit in den Geschäften, wäre sofort verschwunden. An dieser Stelle tritt dann das Gefühl versagt zuhaben, das Gefühl nicht gut genug zu sein auf. Es ist das Schrecklichste Gefühl, was ich je gespürt…Moment ich hab's ja noch nie gespürt…ich war immer die Beste…huch…naja egal…wo war ich grad stehen geblieben? Achja…also…wenn ich jemals dieses Gefühl haben sollte fühlt es sich bestimmt schlimm an. Es wäre bestimmt das Schrecklichste, was ich je gefühlt hatte und haben werde! Aber soweit wird es ja Gott sei Dank nie kommen. Das wäre ja erbärmlich. Ich bin einfach die Beste! Lauren und Jessica können noch viel von mir lernen! Alle können von mir lernen! Auch diese Rosalie und diese Alice. Was für eingebildete Ziegen! Die behaupten doch tatsächlich sie sein besser als ich! Das ist aber unmöglich. Ach, sollen sie doch reden! Die ganze Schule weiß, dass ich die Beste bin und immer sein werde! Da können diese Außenseiter nichts dran ändern. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich am Anfang besorgt wegen meiner und ihrer Popularität. Schließlich sind sie alle sehr schön. Aber sie schienen/scheinen sich freiwillig abzugrenzen. Mir soll's recht sein. Sie sind ja schließlich alle zusammen und sie leben zusammen. So wie über die Geredet wurde und wird, wäre es sowieso nicht gut für meinen Ruf mich mit denen abzugeben. Was mich nur schon immer gewundert hat ist, dass Edward anscheinend nicht mit Tanya zusammen ist. Rosalie ist ja mit Emmet und Alice mit Jasper zusammen. Da sind nur noch die Beiden über. Es hätte mich nicht gewun… .GOTT.

Ich wusste nicht, dass diese Mall noch besser werden könnte, aber da hat ein Fendi-Store aufgemacht. Da muss ich sofort hin! Ich liebe diese Mall jetzt noch mehr! Sie ist wie ein Zuhause für mich!

Schnell schnappte ich mir Lauren und Jessy und zog sie mit. Ich hatte nur noch dieses Geschäft im Blick. Alles um mich herum war vergessen. Nur noch der Gedanke an die wunderbare Kleidung zählte. Plötzlich spürte ich etwas hartes, kaltes. Bin ich gegen eine Wand gelaufen? Was musste ich auch immer so tollpatschig sein? Jetzt war das Beste bestimmt schon verkauft und nur, weil ich mal wieder hinfallen oder gegen eine Wand laufen musste, habe ich es nicht kaufen können! Ich wartete auf den Aufprall und verfluchte die damit verbundenen blauen Flecken. Aber ich landete nicht auf dem Boden. Ich wurde von zwei harten, kalten Armen aufgefangen. Sie fühlten sich genauso an wie das, wo ich gegen gerannt war. Ich blickte auf und sah in zwei wunderschöne, topasfarbene Augen.

"Wow!", schoss es mir durch den Kopf. "Der Kerl ist heiß!"

Dann erinnerte ich mich wieder. FENDI!

Ich sprang schnell auf - zu schnell, er musste mich festhalten damit ich nicht wieder fiel - und murmelte:

"Danke, aber ich muss los! Sonst verpass ich das Beste!"

dabei huschte mein blick zum Fendi-Store.

Er sah mich erst etwas entgeistert an, dann folgte er meinem Blick und schließlich sah er mich wieder an. Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht. Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte plötzlich ein zierliches, kleines Mädchen mit schwarzen, in alle Richtungen abstehend gegeelten _(A/N Wisst ihr wie das geschrieben wird?)_ Haaren auf und sagte:

"Komm! Du musst meine Tüten nehmen, ich muss zu Fendi! Du kannst dich auch noch in der Schule mit ihr unterhalten!"

Sie zog ihn hinter sich her zum Fendi-Store. Ich rannte auch los. Während ich mich durch die Masse an Kleidung kämpfte, schweiften meine Gedanken erneut ab. Wer war das eben? Ich meine jeder Vollidiot der Schule weiß, dass man einen Termin braucht, um mit mir reden zukönnen. Alles wissen das! Außer vielleicht…OH NEIN! Die CULLENS! .GOTT. Ganz tief durchatmen Bella! Oh Gott! Hoffentlich hat mich niemand in deren Nähe gesehen! Aber wenn nicht mal ich sie eben erkannt habe, dann hat wahrscheinlich keiner diesen fatalen Ausrutscherbemerkt. Es beachtet sie ja sowieso keiner so wirklich. Mir sind sie ebenfalls egal, aber ich glaube die Beiden waren Edward und Alice. Naja…wie gesagt mir soll's egal sein, Hauptsache keiner hat mich in der Nähe der beiden gesehen und Edward versucht nicht sich, wie seine Schwester gesagt hat, morgen in der Schule mit mir zureden! Aber was soll's, es wird schon nichts pas… .GOTT. Was für ein Kleid! Das muss ich haben! So schnell ich konnte rannte ich darauf zu. Mit einer Hand griff ich danach, doch im selben Moment griff eine weitere Hand nach diesem Kleid. Welcher Vollidiot wollte mir MEIN Kleid wegschnappen? Widerwillig schaute ich von dem Kleid auf zu dem Besitzer der Hand. Als ich die Person sah, stöhnte ich innerlich auf. Das hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt! Vor mir stand niemand anderes als…

_Und?! Wie fandet ihr es?_

_Sorry für den kleinen Kliff…was glaubt ihr, wer das wohl ist? _

_Bis nächste Woche!_

_Renesmee..:)_


	4. Shopping mit Hindernissen (2)

_Hey ihr lieben! Es ist mal wieder Montag!  
Bevor ihr allerdings das neue Kapi bekommt, wollte ich noch mal so in unsere kleine Runde fragen, ob jemand Lust hat diese und/oder meine anderen Stories zu betan? Du würdest dann schon heute das Kapi von nächster Woche bekommen! :-D_

_Ach und bevor ich es vergesse! Alle wichtigen Links findet ihr in meinem Profil also am besten die Profilseite nebenbei offen haben und mal nachsehen. Für dieses Kapi gibt es nämlich ein paar..;)  
Naja..jetzt geht es aber los! Viel Spaß! _

**Mit einer Hand griff ich danach, doch im selben Moment griff eine weitere Hand nach diesem Kleid. Welcher Vollidiot wollte mir MEIN Kleid wegschnappen? Widerwillig schaute ich von dem Kleid auf zu dem Besitzer der Hand. Als ich die Person sah, stöhnte ich innerlich auf. Das hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt! Vor mir stand niemand anderes als…**

Shopping mit Hindernissen (2)

…Tanya Hale. Noch eine, die bei Dr. Cullen wohnt. Blieb ich denn heute vor niemandem verschont? Erst Edward, dann Alice und jetzt auch noch Tanya. Wie viele der Cullens sollte ich denn noch treffen? Das wird ja immer peinlicher. Und ich hatte sogar noch nach demselben Kleid wie eine von denen gegriffen. Naja…das war nicht allzu schlimm. Ihr Kleidungsstil war nicht schlecht, auch wenn er an meinen nicht rankam. Das schaffte ja keiner. Aber dieses Kleid gehörte MIR.

"Das Kleid gehört MIR! Genauso wie Eddy! Deine billige Anmache zieht bei ihm nicht!"

Wer bitteschön war Eddy? Sie meint doch nicht etwa…

"Wenn du Edward Cullen meinst, dann hab ich kein Problem! Du kannst ihn gerne haben! Als ob ich mit so jemandem wie dem flirten würde! Das wäre nun wirklich unter meiner Würde!"

"Tzz...Ich hab doch gesehen, wie du dich in seine Arme geschmissen hast! Aber egal…gib mir jetzt das Kleid, denn es gehört MIR!"

"Ähh...NEIN! Ich habe es zuerst gesehen, also gib her!"

"NEIN, Garantiert nicht! Es ist MEINS!

"NEIN, MEINS!"

"NEIN; MEINS!"

"Okay, du hast es ja nicht anders gewollt! Wie wär's mir einem Shopping-Duell? Wer das bessere Kleid findet, bekommt alle drei!"

"Glaubst du etwa ich würde je mit DIR ein Shopping-Duell machen?! Das ist ja so was von unter meinem Niveau! Da würde ich ja eher mit deinem ach so tollen 'Eddy' ausgehen! Und das soll schon was heißen!"

"Traust du dich etwa nicht?! Dann überlass mir doch einfach das Kleid!"

Wenn mich einer dabei sehen sollte…es ist schon schlimm genug, dass ich solange mit ihr geredet hab…

Mein Blick wanderte zu dem Kleid. Ohh…diese miese Sch*****! Ich musste dieses Kleid einfach haben!

"Okay, in fünf Minuten treffen wir uns wieder hier! Bis dann!"

Sie war etwas verdattert, doch ich ging einfach weiter und hielt Ausschau nach dem perfekten Kleid. Ohh…Das sah schon nicht schlecht aus. Ich wollte gerade nach dem Kleid greifen, als es sich jemand anderes schnappte...

Nicht schon wieder! Kann man denn nie in Ruhe schoppen? Ich blickte auf um den Besitzer der Hand ausfindig zu machen. Das hätte ich mir auch schon denken können, dass dieser Edward Cullen mir das Kleid wegschnappen wollte. Genervt stöhnte ich auf. Warum immer ich? Das hält doch keiner aus!

"Ohh…wolltest du das Kleid haben? Tut mir Leid. Ich dachte nur, dass es Alice gefallen würde. Aber wenn du es gerne möchtest, dann hier."

Er hielt mir das Kleid hin. Wow…wenigstens einer von den Cullens war nett. Ich wollte gerade nach dem Kleid greifen, als mir jemand zuvor kam…oh man…hörte das denn nie auf?

"Danke Eddy! Das ist genau das, wonach ich gesucht hab! Wir ergänzen uns perfekt."

Okay…sieht ganz so aus, als ob mir Tanya hinterhergelaufen wäre, um sich das Kleid, welches ich wählen würde zu schnappen, damit sie eine Chance hat zu gewinnen. Wie Erbärmlich! Was Edward ihr antwortete bekam ich schon gar nicht mehr mit, denn ich sah ein noch viel besseres Kleid. Das war es! Mit diesem Kleid würde ich gewinnen! Sofort griff ich danach und dieses Mal kam mir keiner zuvor. Nun war ich Tanya schon fast dankbar, dass sie mir zweimal das Kleid weggeschnappt hatte. Dadurch hatte ich dieses wunderbare Kleid gefunden. Aber halt nur fast, denn früher oder später hätte ich das Kleid sowieso entdeckt. Dank ihr halt früher, aber das Kleid, um das wir gespielt/gekämpft habe, dass musste ich trotzdem unbedingt habe. Deshalb ging ich schnell zurück zu unserem Treffpunkt. Kurze Zeit später kam Tanya auch. Als sie mein Kleid sah, weiteten sich ihre Augen ein wenig und sie schluckte schwer. Sie wusste, dass ich gewonnen hatte. Wortlos nahm ich mir das Kleid um das wir gestritten hatten und sie hielt mir ihr gefundenes hin. Doch ich winkte ab.

"Was soll ich denn mit dem Kleid? Ich hab doch zwei die besser aussehen. Und vor allem lauf ich doch nicht mit so einem zweitklassigen Kleid rum. Du kannst es behalten."

Ich drehte mich um und ging. Das hatte gut getan. Endlich mal wieder ein Shopping-Duell. Ich hatte lange keins mehr gemacht, weil keiner gegen mich antreten wollte. Alle wussten, sie würden sowieso verlieren. Ich machte mich auf den weg um Lauren und Jessica zu suchen. Wo waren die beiden nur schon wieder hin. Ach egal. Ich geh erstmal zu Gucci. Achja…ich wollte ja noch Jake anrufen…naja später…ich hab ja noch meine Assistentinnen zum Tüten schleppen. .GOTT…da muss ich hin. Der Kosmetik-Salon aus Beverly Hills hat hier eine Außenstelle eröffnet. Da kann ich mir ja gleich eine Maniküre machen lassen. Der soll echt gut sein. Ah, da sind ja auch Lauren und Jessica. Als ich die beiden sah fragte ich mich mal wieder, warum Lauren und ich Jessica duldeten. Die war ja so was von hohl. Und von Klamotten hatte sie keine Ahnung. Das fragte ich auch eine meiner Assistentinnen.

"Ihre Eltern sind sehr reich und bei ihren Geburtstagspatys gab es immer eine Gucci-Tasche."

Achja…na dann musste ich wohl weiterhin den Umgang mit dieser hohlen Person pflegen. Inzwischen war ich bei den beiden angekommen.

"Da seiht ihr ja."

"Sag bitte, dass wir uns eben verguckt haben!", schrie mich Lauren schon fast an.

"Wieso? Was habt ihr denn gesehen?"

"Dich mit Tanya Hale!"

"Tja da muss ich dich enttäuschen. Ihr habt euch nicht verguckt, aber es ging um ein wirklich wunderschönes Kleid. Und sie hat mich zu einem Shopping-Duell herausgefordert."

"Und hast du gewonnen?"

Das war Jessica. Ich sagte ja bereits einfach nur hohl. Die hatte echt keine Ahnung. Wie konnte man nur so dumm sein? Normale Menschen könnten sich ja wohl denken, wer gewonnen hat!

"Ja natürlich! Was denkst du denn?!"

"Ich…ich dachte…ich dachte nur, dass…dass du…"

Jetzt stotterte sie sich so auch noch einen ab. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! War ich denn nur von Idioten umgeben?

"Jessica, das denken solltest du lieber den Pferden überlassen, die haben die größeren Köpfe!"

Damit ging ich in den Kosmetik-Salon und die Beiden folgten mir.

_Soooo..das war's auch schon wieder..:-)  
Wie fandet ihr es diesmal? __  
Liebe Grüße,_

_ Renesmee _


	5. What?

_So meine Lieben. Hier kommt verspätet das neue Kapi. Tut mir Leid, dass ich es Montag noch nicht gepostet hab, aber über Weihnachten hatte ich leider absolut keine Zeit. Das nächste Kapi wird dann aber Montag wieder hochgeladen…;-)  
Viel Spaß! _

**What?**

Ich lag in meinem Zimmer auf meinem Bett und versuchte zu lesen. Versuchte nicht etwa, weil ich zu doof dafür war, sondern weil ich etwa alle drei Minuten angerufen wurde und, wenn solch ein Anruf mal etwas länger ausblieb, dann konnte ich mich nicht auf das Buch konzentrieren, weil meine Gedanken die ganze Zeit abschweiften. Angerufen wurde ich entweder von Lauren, die ein Date hatte und deshalb Stylefragen hatte und total aufgeregt war, oder von Jessica, die noch ihre Hausaufgaben für Morgen machen musste und dazu mal wieder zu dumm war, sodass ich ihr andauernd helfen musste. Meine Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zum gestrigen Shoppingnachmittag und - gegen meinen Willen - zu Edward Cullen. Warum hatte ich im ersten Moment gedacht, er sähe gut aus?

Ach was! Das war sicher nur der Schreck! Jake sieht viel besser aus und war garantiert auch durchtrainierter! Jake ist perfekt!

Wieso war ich mir dann trotzdem nicht sicher? Ich mein klar, Jake sah gut aus und war reich, aber war er auch der Richtige für mich?

Aaaarrrgghh! Wieso war jetzt auch noch der Teil von mir, der mich überzeugen wollte und auch sollte, dass Jake besser für mich war, vom Gegenteil überzeugt? Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Ich kannte Cullen doch nicht wirklich! Wieso ging er mir dann nicht aus dem Kopf?

'Vergiss ihn! Er ist schlecht für deinen Ruf!', sagte ich zu mir selbst.

Wie gern hätte ich das getan! Aber ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören an ihn zu denken. Konnte es sein, dass Edward mir seit diesen beiden kurzen Begegnungen wichtiger war als mein Ruf? War das überhaupt möglich?

Nein! Cullen konnte und durfte mir nicht wichtiger sein als mein Ruf! Selbst Jake war mir nicht wichtiger!

Warum fühlte es sich dann so falsch an, zu denken Edward war mir egal? Ich kenne ihn kaum, doch trotzdem kommt er mir irgendwie so seltsam vertraut vor. So…so…

Ach ich weiß auch nicht!

War er mir denn wichtiger als Jake? War ich überhaupt wirklich in Jake verliebt? Ich denke nicht richtig…vielleicht ein bisschen, aber er ist wie gesagt nicht 'Mr. Right'.

Oder irre ich mich da nur und ich würde Jake auch später heiraten? Gegen jede Vernunft - aber für mein Herz - fand ich diese Vorstellung schrecklich. Wie konnte das sein? Bis vor ein paar Tagen war ich noch der Meinung, ich würde mein ganzes Leben mit Jake verbringen und dann kommt Cullen und macht alles kaputt! Dieses miese…okay er konnte da nicht wirklich was für, aber dank meiner Dickköpfigkeit, machte ich ihn dafür verantwortlich, dass ich so durcheinander war. Warum hatte er mich nicht einfach auf den Boden fallen lassen? Dann wäre jetzt alles noch normal und ich könnte in Ruhe lesen.

Erneut versuchte ich zu lesen, wurde jedoch von einem Klopfen gestört. Was war denn jetzt schon wieder los?

Unser Butler James - eigentlich heißt er Aaron, aber ich durfte ihn James nennen - kam herein.

"Miss Swan, Mr. Black wünscht Sie zu sprechen!"

Jake war hier? Was wollte er denn? Komisch…er hätte doch auch anrufen können…naja macht ja nichts, so seh ich ihn vor morgen noch und kann ihm meine neuen Kleider zeigen!

"Schicken Sie ihn rein, James."

"Wie Sie wünschen."

Es dauerte nicht lange, da kam Jake auch schon in mein Zimmer. Ich wollte ihn gerade begrüßen und ihn fragen, was ihn herführt, da sah ich sein Gesicht. Die Begrüßung blieb mir im Hals stecken.

"Was ist passiert Jake?"

"Hey Bella! Wieso sollte etwas passiert sein?"

"Jake ich seh es dir an! Was ist los?"

"Nichts ist los."

Er nuschelte es so hin, dass ich ihn kaum verstand und dieser Antwort keinen Glauben schenken konnte. Dafür kannte ich ihn zu gut. Er hat irgendwelchen Mist gebaut, das war sicher. Die Frage war nur, was er angestellt hatte, sodass er soooo schuldbewusst aussah.

"Verdammt Jake, wie soll ich dir vertrauen, wenn du Geheimnisse vor mir hast?"

Ich wusste, dass er das hasste. Er hasste es, wenn ich ihm vorwarf, ich könnte ihm nicht vertrauen. Das war nicht fair so aus ihm rauskriegen zu wollen, was los war, aber ich redete mir ein, dass ich keine andere Wahl hatte.

"Oh Bella, wie gern würde ich dir sagen, dass du mir vertrauen kannst! Aber das kannst du wohl wirklich nicht!"

Was?! Hatte ich mich verhört? Wieso sagte er so was? Ich hätte das mit dem Vertrauen nicht ansprechen sollen! Na toll gemacht Bella, das hast du jetzt davon!

"Aber Jake, natürlich kann ich dir vertrauen! Du hast mir doch noch nie einen Grund gegeben, weshalb ich es nicht tun sollte! Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so was gesagt hab, okay? Und jetzt redest du nicht mehr so ein Blödsinn, ja?!"

"Nein Bella, du hattest Recht, du kannst mir nicht vertrauen, zumindest glaub ich, dass du es nicht mehr kannst. Nicht nachdem, was ich getan hab."

Was meinte er denn? Was könnte er denn getan haben?

"Aber nicht nur ich bin Schuld, du auch, also würde ich sagen, meine Chancen stehen nicht mehr ganz so schlecht, dass du mir verzeihen könntest!"

Was redet er denn da? Was hab ich denn getan? Ist er sauer, weil ich gestern shoppen war und er meine Tüten nicht schleppen durfte? Das ist doch Schwachsinn! Er hasst es shoppen zu gehen! Wollte er gestern etwas mit mir unternehmen, während ich shoppen war? Dann wäre er aber nicht sauer, weil er wusste, wie viel mir shoppen bedeutete!

"Jakob, wo von zu Teufel sprichst du?"

"Ich hab das doch gesehen! Du hast dich in Cullens Arme geworfen! Wieso machst du dich an ihn ran, wenn du doch mit mir zusammen bist? Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich besser für dich bin! Bin ich dir nicht gut genug? Willst du deinen Ruf ruinieren? Was findest du nur an diesem Freak?"

Was?! War er echt der Meinung, ich würde mich freiwillig an Cullen ranmachen? Wie schlecht kannte er mich eigentlich? Aber gleichzeitig fiel mir ein Stein vom Herzen. Wenn das sein einziges Problem war, dann war das ja leicht geklärt.

"Ach Jake! Das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht. Ich bin mal wieder gestolpert und Cullen hat mich leider aufgefangen! Ich wäre lieber auf dem Boden gelandet und hätte mir blaue Flecken geholt! Oh man…das ist ja mal wieder typisch! Ich hatte gehofft, dass keiner mich in seiner Nähe gesehen hat! Ich hoffe kein Anderer hat das gesehen!"

Ich fing an zu lachen. Wie absurd das doch war. Ich würde doch niemals meinen Ruf für einen Jungen riskieren. Eigentlich hatte ich damit gerechnet, dass Jake mit einsteigen würde, aber er blieb still. Er sah sehr entsetzt aus!

"Jake? Alles in Ordnung! Ich nehme dir das nicht übel, dass du geglaubt hast, ich würde mich an Cullen ranmachen."

Er reagierte nicht. Sein Gesicht wurde immer verzerrter. Es glich einer Grimmasse. Was hatte er denn?

"Jake?! Was ist?"

"Ich…Bella…es…es tut mir so leid!"

"Aber das braucht es doch nicht! Es ist alles in Ordnung, Jake!"

"Nein ist es nicht!"

"Wieso denn nicht? Ich bin dir nicht böse!"

"Das ist es nicht!"

Jetzt war ich verwirrt. Was meinte er denn jetzt damit? Oh…er hatte doch vorhin gesagt, wir hätten beide etwas gemacht, was nicht gerade Vertrauensförderlich war. Von meiner Seite aus war es geklärt…aber bei ihm nicht!

"Jake, was hast du gemacht?"

"Ich…es tut mir so Leid, Bella! Als ich das gesehen hab, bin ich schnell weggegangen. Ich wollte dich mit einem Picknick überraschen. Ich hatte alles vorbereitet. Es sollte super romantisch werden. Und als ich dich dann mit Cullen gesehen hab, da war ich halt total sauer, weil ich gedacht hab, du würdest mich betrügen. Ich bin in eine Bar gegangen und hab mich total betrunken. Nach einiger Zeit kam Lauren an und hat mir immer mehr Alkohol gegeben, bis ich nicht mehr darüber nachgedacht hab, was ich tat…ich weiß nur noch, dass ich heute Morgen neben ihr im Bett aufgewacht bin. Ich hab gebetet, dass nichts passiert ist, aber sie meinte dann zu mir: 'Danke für dieses wundervolle Nacht!'

Es tut mir so Leid, Bella! Ehrlich, ich wollte das nicht. Ich wusste nicht mehr, was ich tat!"

OH MEIN GOTT! Das durfte doch nicht war sein! Lauren diese miese Schlampe! Sie war schon immer Eifersüchtig auf mich gewesen. Aber das Jake so überreagieren würde! Ich hatte eigentlich mit ein bisschen mehr Vertrauen gerechnet!

"Oh…das ist…"

Zu mehr war ich nicht im Stande. Was sollte ich jetzt tun? All meine Zweifel von vorhin waren wie weggewischt. Ich war wirklich richtig in ihn verliebt.

"Ich weiß Bella. Ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen."

"Ich…ich brauch ein bisschen Zeit zum Nachdenken, Jake."

"Lass dir alle Zeit, die du brauchst. Ich geh dann mal."

Als er weg war, überlegte ich, was ich jetzt tun würde. Erst einmal brauchte ich ein bisschen Ablenkung! Schnell rief ich Jessica an. Mit Lauren wollte ich nichts mehr unternehmen. Sie war für mich gestorben! Jessica hatte Gott sei Dank Zeit. Ich holte sie ab und fuhr dahin, wo ich am meisten Ablenkung bekommen würde. Die Mall. Ich kaufte mehr als sonst. Ich kaufte eigentlich alles, was ich in die Finger bekam. Normalerweise war ich sparsamer. Normalerweise kaufe ich nur die Sachen, die mir gefielen. Diesmal kaufte ich einfach alles, ohne darauf zu achten, wie es aussah…

_Sooo..das war's für heute. Bis Montag!_

_Renesmee..:-)_


	6. The Fray

The Fray

Während des Shoppens hatte ich beschlossen Lauren und Jacob die kalte Schulter zu zeigen. Mir war aufgefallen, dass die beiden nur so beliebt waren, weil sie etwas mit mir zu tun hatten. Diese miese B*tch Lauren! Sie hat mich doch die ganze Zeit nur ausgenutzt! Und Jacob war garantiert auch nicht besser! Er hatte gestern bestimmt nur so getan, als würde er es bereuen, damit unsere Trennung seinen Ruf nicht ruinieren würde! Und ich hatte den beiden vertraut! Ich frage mich, ob das zwischen Lauren und mir echte Freundschaft war. Wenn ja, dann will ich nicht wissen, wie 'falsche' Freundschaft aussah und wenn nicht, dann würde ich gerne mal wahre Freunde haben…letzteres ist wahrscheinlicher, weil wahre Freunde jawohl nicht mit dem Freund ihrer besten Freundin schlafen würden, oder ist es so, dass man alles mit seiner besten Freundin teilt?! Iihh! NEIN! So was war definitiv nicht normal! Das wäre ja total…uuääh…nicht drüber nachdenken!

Ich lenkte meinen New Beetle um die letzte Kurve und parkte auf dem Schulparkplatz. Ich sah, dass Jake in der Nähe des Einganges stand und auf irgendwen wartete. Wenn er auf mich warten sollte, weiß ich nicht, ob ich ihm nicht doch verzeihen sollte. Ich mein, er sah gestern wirklich so aus, als würde er es bereuen. Warum also nicht? Es wird doch auch immer gesagt, dass man auch verzeihen können muss und jeder eine zweite Chance verdient hat. Warum dann nicht auch er?

Ich stieg aus und ging in Richtung Eingang.

'Nein, er hat keine zweite Chance verdient!', sagte ich zu mir selbst.

'Aber er sah aber soooo traurig aus! Wie sollte ich ihm da keine zweite Chance geben?! '

'Okay Bella, du schaffst das! Er hat es nicht verdient, egal wie traurig er aussieht!', ich redete schon wieder mit mir selbst. Langsam bekam ich das Gefühl, dass dieses ganze Theater mich noch verrückt machen wird.

Okay, jetzt kam es darauf an. Nur noch ein paar Schritte, dann war ich da. Noch ein Mal tief durchatmen.

Ich war jetzt direkt neben ihm und hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, stur gerade aus zu sehen. Nur noch ein paar weitere Schritte und ich wäre an ihm vorbei. Es schien als würde die Zeit für einen Moment stehen bleiben. Doch plötzlich wurde ich am Arm festgehalten. Oh nein! Das war garantiert Jake!

"Bella, lass mich bitte mit dir reden. Ich kann…Ich…Du weißt, wie viel ich für dich empfinde! Bitte gib mir eine zweite Chance! Du willst doch auch nicht, dass es jetzt so mit uns beiden endet?!"

Wie jetzt?! Er dachte wohl ich würde ihm eine zweite Chance geben! Auch wenn das Angebot sehr verlockend war, weil ich wirklich sehr an ihm hing, konnte ich ihm nicht einfach so verzeihen. Naja vielleicht doch?! Nein! Ich musste ihn zu Mindest zappeln lassen, sonst dachte er womöglich noch, er könne sich alles erlauben!

"Lass mich in Ruhe, Jacob!", diese Worte kamen härter heraus, als geplant.

Er sah mich einen Moment lang erschrocken an. Er hatte also tatsächlich damit gerechnet, dass ich ihm so einfach verzeihen würde. Ich wusste noch nicht ein Mal selbst, woher diese plötzliche Sicherheit, was ich tun sollte, kam. Tja, eine Bella Swan war halt immer für Überraschungen gut!

Ich entriss ihm meinen Arm, drehte mich um und wollte elegant davon stolzieren. Doch leider kam ich nicht weit, da ich bereits nach einem Schritt gegen jemanden gegen lief. Ausnahmsweise fiel ich nicht auf den Boden, sondern stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück. Direkt in Jacobs Arme. Oh nein! Wie ich es nicht anders erwartet hatte, schlang er sofort seine Arme um meine Mitte und hinderte mich somit beinahe unsanft daran, wieder schnell zu verschwinden. Hatte ich ihm nich gerade gesagt, er solle mich in Ruhe lassen?!

"Lass mich sofort los, Jacob!"

"Tja, das hättest du wohl gerne…"

Aaaarrrggghhh! Wieso konnte er mich nicht einfach loslassen? Ich zappelte so doll ich konnte, doch er lies nicht locker. Na toll, jetzt kam ich auch noch zu spät zum Unterricht, weil mein Ex-(!)-Freund meinte, er müsse mich mit seinem ach so tollen Klammergriff festhalten. Oh…ich hab's…vielleicht lässt er mich ja los, wenn ich ihm drohe, ihm nie zu verzeihen?!

"Jacob, wenn du mich nicht sofort loslässt, dann kannst du das mit der zweiten Chance ganz vergessen!"

"Bella, bitte! Ich will doch nur mit dir reden! Was soll ich denn anderes machen, wenn du mir nicht zuhörst und gleich wegrennst, als dich festhalten?!"

Boah! Der will es einfach nicht kapieren! Was für ein Arsch!

"Jacob ich sag es jetzt zum aller letzten Mal! Ich. Will. Nicht. Mit. DIR. Reden! Kapiert?! Also lass mich jetzt sofort los!"

Ich schrie ihn schon regelrecht an, in der Hoffnung er würde es dann endlich kapieren.

Vor mir bewegte sich plötzlich jemand. Achja…Ich war ja in irgendwen hineingerannt. Mein Blick ging über den überaus heißen Körper bis hin zu dem Gesicht des Umgelaufenen. Oh nein! Das konnte oder durfte einfach nicht wahr sein! Was sollen meine Mitschüler denn jetzt von mir denken?! Bei dem Umgelaufenen handelte es sich nämlich um Edward Cullen. Dieser ging jetzt auf Jake und mich zu. Er hatte doch wohl nicht vor…

"Hast du nicht gehört Black?! Bella hat gesagt du sollst sie loslassen, also tu das gefälligst und verschwinde!"

Während Edward das sagte, blickte ich mich panisch um. Hoffentlich sah das niemand, denn wer von Edward Cullen beschützt wird, wird bestimmt auch als Loser abgestempelt. Kurz gesagt: Das wäre absolut nicht gut für meinen Ruf!

Doch zu meinem Bedauern musste ich feststellen, dass sich in zwischen ein aufgeregt plappernder, mich absolut nervender Kreis um uns gebildet hatte. Oh Nein!

Im ersten Moment dachte ich, Jake würde mich tatsächlich loslassen, aber auch er hatte die gaffenden Mitschüler bemerkt und wollte sich nicht die Blöße geben, durch Edward Cullen aufzugeben. Und wie sagt man doch so schön? Jake wäre nicht Jake, wenn er jetzt aufgeben würde.

"Verpiss dich lieber, Cullen! Loser, wie du, haben hier so wie so nichts zu melden!"

Mir fiel der Unterschied, wie sie sich ausdrückten auf und auch, dass Jake 'cooler' _(A/N mir is leider kein besseres Adjektiv eingefallen..:D:D)_ ist durch seine Sprache, ich musste mir allerdings eingestehen das mir Edwards Weise besser gefiel.

OH man! Es sah leider auch nicht so aus, als würde Edward klein bei geben…na das konnte ja noch toll werden!

"Das hättest du wohl gern du Feigling, aber wer weiß, was du dann noch Bella antun würdest!"

Moment mal…'was dann noch Bella antun würdest'…Edwards Stimme hallte in meinem Kopf wieder. Er glaubte doch wohl nicht wirklich, dass Jake mir etwas antun würde, oder?!

Das würde Jake doch nie machen! Oder etwa doch? Nein!

'Was denkst du nur schon wieder Bella?! Natürlich würde er dir nie etwas antun!', schallte ich mich selbst.

Aber hatte er das nicht schon getan, in dem er mit Lauren geschlafen hat?

Aaaahhh…Edward war eindeutig nicht gut für mich! Er brachte mich auf solche Gedanken! Ich musste hier weg!

Jake und Edward waren immer noch dabei, sich gegenseitig anzumeckern, aber ich schenkte den beiden keine Beachtung, denn durch die Diskussion mit Edward hatte sich Jakes Griff etwas gelockert, sodass ich mich losmachen und davon gehen konnte. Ich ging einfach zu meinem Klassenraum, ohne mich noch ein Mal umzudrehen. Ich ignorierte die neugierigen Blicke meiner Mitschüler. Doch da merkte ich, dass mir jemand folgte. Ich traute nicht mich umzudrehen und nachzusehen, wer es war. Ich war fast beim Klassenraum angekommen, als mich dieser Jemand festhielt. Wurde ich heute nicht schon genug festgehalten?! Innerlich betete ich, dass es weder Edward noch Jake war. Mir wäre sogar Lauren recht gewesen! Langsam drehte ich mich um…

_Und wie fandet ihr es? _

_Was meint ihr, wer da wohl hinter ihr steht? _

_Liebe Grüße, Renesmee..:)_


	7. Am I stupid? - Yes I am!

_Hey Ho! Es ist mal wieder Montag! __  
Hier also ein neues Kapi..:)_

_An dieser Stelle möchte ich aber zuerst Blutrotx3 für die Reviews zu jedem einzelnen Kapi danken! _

_Und jetzt viel Spaß! _

**Jake und Edward waren immer noch dabei, sich gegenseitig anzumeckern, aber ich schenkte den beiden keine Beachtung, denn durch die Diskussion mit Edward hatte sich Jakes Griff etwas gelockert, sodass ich mich losmachen und davon gehen konnte. Ich ging einfach zu meinem Klassenraum, ohne mich noch ein Mal umzudrehen. Ich ignorierte die neugierigen Blicke meiner Mitschüler. Doch da merkte ich, dass mir jemand folgte. Ich traute nicht mich umzudrehen und nachzusehen, wer es war. Ich war fast beim Klassenraum angekommen, als mich dieser Jemand festhielt. Wurde ich heute nicht schon genug festgehalten?! Innerlich betete ich, dass es weder Edward noch Jake war. Mir wäre sogar Lauren recht gewesen! Langsam drehte ich mich um…**

Am I stupid? - Yes, I am!

…und blickte in Edwards Gesicht. Lieber Gott, was hast du dir dabei gedacht?! Meine Mitschüler starrten mich so wie so schon so seltsam an, wieso mussten sie mich auch noch direkt vor Cullen sehen?! Ich hatte wirklich Angst um meinen Ruf, doch als ich ihm in die Augen blickte, versank ich mit meinen in ihnen. 'Nein! Bella, guck schnell weg! Denk an deinen Ruf!', schallte ich mich mal wieder selbst. So konnte und vor allem durfte das nicht weitergehen. Cullen sah mich erwartungsvoll an. Erwartete er jetzt, dass ich ihm um den Hals fiel?! Nur, weil er mich aus einer etwas eigenartigen oder auch unangenehmen Lage befreit hat, hieß das noch lange nich, dass ich jetzt Kontakt mit ihm aufnehmen oder mich sogar mit ihm anfreunden wollte. Was für ein abstrakter Gedanke! Ich, Queen der Schule, mit einem Cullen befreundet! Das ich nicht lache. Das würde niemals passieren! Aber da Edward mich immer noch so erwartungsvoll ansah, musste ich wohl mal etwas sagen. Mich bedanken wäre nicht schlecht. Ich wollte ja schließlich nicht unhöflich erscheinen.

"Danke, dass du mich aus dieser etwas unangenehmen Lage befreit hast."

Damit wollte ich mich umdrehen und weitergehen, aber er hielt immer noch meinen Arm fest. Widerwillig drehte ich mich wieder voll und ganz Edward zu und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Doch er schien die Sprache verloren zu haben. Wir standen eine Weile so da, ohne dass er Anstalten machte etwas zu sagen oder meinen Arm loszulassen. Oh mein Gott. Langsam ging er mir echt so was von auf die Nerven! Warum konnte er nicht entweder sagen, warum er mich festhielt, oder mich loslassen?!

"Was willst du noch?"

"Nichts", antwortete er schlicht.

Hallo?! War ich denn hier nur von Vollidioten umgeben?! Wenn er nichts von mir wollte, warum hinderte er mich dann daran weiter zugehen?

"Möglicherweise wäre es dann sinnvoll meinen Arm loszulassen, damit wir in den Unterricht gehen können."

"Ich…Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du am Samstag schon was vor hast."

Er hatte doch wohl nicht etwa vor, mich um ein Date zu bitten, oder etwa doch?! Ich beschloss mich ahnungslos zu stellen, damit ich mir ganz sicher sein konnte.

"Nein, hab ich nicht. Wieso?"

"Weil…Naja…Ich wollte dich fragen…Willst du am Samstag mit mir ausgehen?"

Ich hatte es gewusst! Oh man…was sollte ich jetzt nur machen?! Ich war verwirrt…eben noch war ich fest entschlossen, ihm einfach eine Abfuhr zu erteilen, aber jetzt…ich weiß auch nicht…ic mit ihm ausgehen! NEIN! Das durfte ich nicht! 'Denk an deinen Ruf, Bella! Der ist das Wichtigste!', schallte ich mich selbst. Okay! Dann musste ich aber dafür sorgen, dass er es auch nie mehr versuchen würde. Ich gebe ihm nicht nur einen Korb, nein, ich werde ihn damit auch runtermachen _(A/N Ich weiß, hört sich ein wenig komisch an, aber 'dissen' zu schreiben, wäre auch nicht gut gewesen, oder?!:D:D)_

Ich fing an, in dem ich einfach ein bisschen lachte. Währenddessen sagte ich:

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?! Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass ich, die 'Queen' der Schule, die jeden haben könnte, mit einem Loser wie du es bist ausgehen würde! In was für einer Traumwelt lebst du eigentlich?! Nur, weil du mir eben ein bisschen geholfen hast, heißt das nicht, dass ich in deiner Schuld stehe, geschweige denn mit dir ausgehe! Das ist doch lächerlich!"

Inzwischen hatte ich aufgehört zu lachen. Ich blickte ihn aber weiterhin an. Erst sah er entsetzt aus, er hatte wohl mit einer etwas anderen Reaktion gerechnet, dann aber sah er mich einfach wütend an.

"Gut. Wenn es so ist. Wie bin ich nur auf die Idee gekommen, dass du anders bist?!"

Der letzte Satz hörte sich so an, als sei er nicht für mich bestimmt. Auf ein Mal kam Alice dazu. Sie strahlte mich an und sagte:

"Bella? Kommst du am Samstag mit Rose und mir mit shoppen?"

Ich wollte ihr schon sagen, dass ich keine Zeit hätte, weil ich ihr einfach nicht ins Gesicht sagen konnte, dass mir mein Ruf wichtiger als alles andere war, als mir jemand zuvor kam:

"Nein, das wird sie nicht! Wir wollen doch nicht den Ruf unserer kleinen Bella gefährden!"

Edward! Wütend sah ich ihn an. Das ging ihn ja wohl gar nichts an! Das würde ich auch beweisen! Alice sah mich erstaunt und auch verletzt(?) an. Wieso verletzt? Sie kannte mich doch kaum! Naja…egal…auf jeden Fall drehte sie sich grad um, um zu gehen, als ich ihr hinterher rief:

"Alice? Holt ihr mich Samstag ab, oder soll ich zu euch kommen?"

Alice drehte sich um und strahlte mich an. Erst da wurde ich mir meiner Worte bewusst. Oh nein! Was hatte ich nur getan? Doch jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Sie ging die paar Schritte, die sie bereits gemacht hatte, wieder zurück zu mir und lies einen erstaunt dreinblickenden Edward zurück.

"Hmm…das Beste wird sein, wir holen dich ab! Wäre um sieben okay?"

Ich wollte schon vortäuschen, dass ich einen wichtigen Termin am Morgen hatte und den Shoppingtrip verschieben, als ich sah, dass Edward mich spöttisch anblickte und genau das von mir erwartete. Das konnte und wollte ich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen und so entschied ich mich für eine andere Antwort.

"Sieben passt bestens. Da haben wir dann wenigstens genug Zeit zum Shoppen! Mit den anderen Mädels komm ich nie vor zehn los, weil sie meinen, sie bräuchten unbedingt so viel Schlaf!"

Ich verdrehte genervt meine Augen und Alice kicherte los. Mein Blick fiel auf Edward, der in Zwischen wieder erstaunt aussah. Doch als er sah, dass ich ihn anblickte, setzte er schnell eine Maske der Gleichgültigkeit auf. Ich konnte mir nur zu gut denken, warum. Schließlich hatte ich ihm eine Abfuhr erteilt, weil ich meinen Ruf nicht gefährden wollte, mit seinen Schwestern würde ich aber am Samstag shoppen gehen. Das musste hart für ihn sein. Innerlich kicherte ich. Ich wusste auch nicht, warum, aber irgendwie gefiel es mir, dass er sich erhofft hatte, es würde etwas aus uns beiden werden. Als ich so darüber nachdachte, fiel mir etwas ein. Oh nein! Bitte nicht!

"Sag mal Alice, gehen nur du, Rosalie und ich shoppen, oder kommt Tanya auch mit?"

Alice kicherte los. Wahrscheinlich auf Grund meinen Gesichtsausdrucks.

"Nein! Sie kommt nicht mit! Das wäre es ja noch! Gott, wie ich es hasse mit der shoppen zu gehen! Die hat absolut keine Ausdauer und will andauernd eine Pause machen! Aber; Bella, du hättest deinen Gesichtsausdruck sehen sollen! Einfach Göttlich."

Daraufhin kicherte sie wieder los. Oh man! Ich schätze das am Samstag wird ganz lustig! Da ertönte die Schulglocke und die Schüler stürmten auf die Gänge, um zum nächsten Unterricht zu kommen. OH MEIN GOTT! Wir hatten doch tatsächlich die ganze erste Stunde verpasst! Das schien auch Alice bewusst zu werden, denn sie sah mich geschockt an. Dann lachten wir beide los. Sie hatte eben auch zu lustig ausgesehen! Als wir uns wieder beruhigt hatten, bemerkten wir, dass der Gang schon wieder fast leer war. Oh oh!

"Ich glaub wir sollten losgehen!", brachte Alice zwischen erneuten Lachern hervor.

Ich kam natürlich zu spät, aber wir hatten Mr. Smith. Ich klimperte ein Mal mit meinen Wimpern und es störte ihn nicht weiter. Wenn man doch alles so einfach bekommen könnte! Achja…ich bekam ja alles so einfach! Huch…Mensch hatte ich es gut! Glücklich und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ging ich durch die Reihen auf meinen Platz. Ich bemerkte die Blicke der anderen. Sie sahen mich alle erstaunt an. Es hatte sich wohl schon herumgesprochen, dass ich am Samstag mit Alice und Rosalie shoppen gehen würde. Aber was soll's? Ich freute mich auf das Shoppen mit den beiden. Aber es war ja leider noch etwas hin. Wir hatten ja erst Montag.

Der Rest des Schultages verlief ereignislos. Ich ignorierte die erstaunten Blicke der Anderen und als ich zu Hause war, machte ich meine Hausaufgaben und ging früh ins Bett. Ich merkte erst jetzt, wie sehr ich mich auf Samstag freute. Das hätte ich nicht erwartet. Ich begann meine Entscheidung, zuzusagen, wirklich gut zu finden. Mit einem lächeln auf dem Gesicht schlief ich ein und träumte von Edward Cullen.

_Sooo..das war's..:)  
Wie fandet ihr's? _

_Liebe Grüße, Renesmee _


	8. Happy Family? - I don't think so!

_Hey Ho! Der Montag ruft zum Start einer neuen Woche und einem neuen Kapi dieser kleinen Story!_

_Viel zu sagen habe ich eigentlich nicht. Hmm..schneit es bei euch auch? _

_Viel Spaß!_

Happy family? - I don't think so…

Der Rest der Woche zog ereignislos an mir vorbei. Edward redete kein Wort mehr mit mir, genauso wie Alice. Einmal kam Rosalie zu mir, sie meinte, sie müsse mich ja schließlich auch noch ein bisschen kennen lernen bevor wir zusammen shoppen würden. Ich fand sie wirklich sehr nett. Ansonsten war alles wieder beim Alten. Außer die Tatsache, dass Lauren und Jake nicht mehr beliebt waren, weil ich sie ignorierte. Das hatten sie auch verdient! Zweimal hätte ich Jake beinahe verziehen, aber irgendwie hatte ich es geschafft es doch nicht zu tun. Die Nächte verbrachte ich mit Träumen von Edward Cullen. Ich wusste auch nicht wieso, aber diese Person ging mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Wenn ich an ihn dachte - und das passierte mir leider ziemlich häufig - vergaß ich alles um mich herum. Es war, als würde ich in eine andere, bessere Welt eintauchen. Was war nur mit mir los?

'Okay Bella, reiß dich zusammen! Es reicht schon, dass du am Samstag mit zwei von den Cullens shoppen gehst, da musst du nicht auch noch den Rest deiner Zeit mit Gedanken an einen von denen verschwenden!', sagte ich immer wieder zu mir selbst, aber ich wusste, dass das nicht stimmte. Ich verschwendete nicht meine Zeit. Ich freute mich ja sogar auf den Shopping-Trip! Aber das durfte und wollte ich mir nicht eingestehen.

Ein unangenehmer, aber nicht weiter schlimmer Tag der Woche, war Donnerstag. Nicht nur, dass ich an diesem Tag beinahe sowohl Lauren, als auch Jake verziehen hätte, nein, das war noch nicht genug! Meine Eltern meinten, sie sperren mir meine Kreditkarten auf unbestimmte Zeit, wenn ich weiterhin so viel shoppen würde. Ich dachte ungern an diesen Tag zurück, aber das lag wohl eher an Jake und Lauren, denn meine Eltern würden das doch nie machen, oder?!

_Flashback_

Ich hatte meine Hausaufgaben erledigt und lag faul auf meinem Bett rum, als jemand an meine Zimmertür klopfte.

"Herein!"

"Miss Swan? Das Essen ist serviert. Ihre Eltern wünschen mit Ihnen zusammen zu Speisen."

"Ich komme sofort runter, James. Ach und richten Sie bitte meiner Mutter aus, dass ich neue Bekanntschaften gemacht habe - Mit der Familie Cullen."

"Sie wird erfreut sein, das zu hören."

Oh ja, das würde sie…sie lag mir schon seit Jahren in den Ohren, ich solle mich doch mal mit den Cullens anfreunden. 'Schließlich gehen sie auf die selbe Schule, wie ich…' bla, bla, bla…

Ich hatte ihr nie richtig zugehört.

Ich rappelte mich auf, richtete mein Outfit und ging langsam nach unten zu meinen Eltern.

Mein Dad ergriff, sobald er mich sah, das Wort:

"Guten Abend, Isabella. Setz dich!"

"Guten Abend, Vater! Guten Abend Mutter!"

Danach schwiegen wir, bis das Dessert serviert wurde und diesmal meine Mum das Wort ergriff.

"Aaron hat uns soeben berichtet, dass du endlich auf mich gehört hast und Kontakt zu Familie Cullen aufgenommen hast."

"Ja Mutter, das hab ich."

"Aber hast du nicht immer gesagt, sie wären schlecht für deinen Ruf? Du weißt, dass ich mir nichts sehnlicher wünsche, als Kontakt zu Familie Cullen, aber der Ruf an der High School ist sehr wichtig für deinen weiteren Werdegang."

"Ich weiß, Mutter. Ich habe das alles gut durchdacht und bin zu der Lösung gekommen, dass mein Ruf nicht klein zu kriegen ist und die Familie Cullen nur an Wert gewinnt."

Ich wusste, dass das gelogen war. Denn ich hatte meine Handlungen in den letzten Tagen nicht gut durchdacht und ich wusste, dass mein Ruf auf jeden Fall in Gefahr war, aber das war mir das erste Mal in meinem Leben egal. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, bin ich nur durch meine Mum und ihrer Vorstellung, wie ich sein sollte, so geworden wie ich war. Sie hatte meinen Charakter geformt. So lange, bis er ihren Wünschen entsprach. Zuerst hatte ich mich gewehrt. Ich wollte nich so werden wie sie. Ich wollte kein unglückliches Leben führen. Wollte nicht irgendwen, der viel Geld hatte, heiraten, um mir ein Leben voller Reichtum zu ermöglichen. Ich wollte später nur den heiraten der mich liebt und mich glücklich macht. Ich wollte glücklich werden. Ich wusste nur zu gut, dass sowohl mein Dad, als auch meine Mum nicht wirklich glücklich waren. Nach außen hin schien es, als seien wir die perfekte Vorzeigefamilie. Wir gingen auf die Garten- und Poolpartys reicher Menschen und veranstalteten oft selber welche. Doch mein Dad hasste es auf Partys zugehen und sich schick zumachen. Das konnte ich ihm nicht verübeln. Was ich nicht verstand war, dass er das nicht für sie tat, weil er sie liebte, sondern nur, weil er einen guten Ruf haben wollte. Meine Mum hingegen genoss zwar die Partys und die Aufmerksamkeit, hatte aber eigentlich nichts für ihren Mann übrig. Kurz gesagt: Die Hochzeit fand nur statt, weil Mum reich und berühmt sein wollte und Dad meinte es wäre gut für seinen Ruf eine schöne Frau an seiner Seite zu haben und außerdem sah er damals in ihr die Chance 'etwas gutes für die Menschheit' tun zu können, weil sie eher aus ärmeren Verhältnissen kam. Allerdings wußten das eigentlich nur ich und das eigentlich auch nur, weil ich als Tochter hinter ihre Fassade blicken konnte und am Anfang nicht so Oberflächlich war. Ich war trotzdem ein Wunschkind. Naja…wie man's nimmt. Es gab eine Zeit, da schrieb die Presse die Ehe meiner Eltern war nur fake. Da beschlossen sie, dass es das Beste wäre ein Kind zu bekommen. Tja also wie gesagt, so etwas in der Art wie ein Wunschkind.

"Isabella?! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

"Oh entschuldige, Mutter! Ich war gerade in Gedanken."

"Isabella Marie Swan, du sollst nicht immer so viel Träumen und vor allem nicht, wenn ich mit dir rede! Du hast mir gefälligst zuzuhören!"

Sie wusste, dass ich lieber 'Bella' genannt wurde, aber sie meinte, dass vor allem mein Name Einfluss auf meine Zukunft hat. Sie hatte mich angeschimpft und mir einreden wollen, dass 'Isabella' viel besser klingt als 'Bella'. Doch das war die einzige Sache in die ich mir nicht reinreden lies. Auch wenn sie mich weiterhin 'Isabella' nannte, verbesserte ich alle anderen, die ich traf und sagte ihnen, dass ich lieber 'Bella' genannt werden wollte. Ich verbesserte sogar sie immer wieder, aber da ich am Wochenende shoppen gehen wollte, sagte ich diesmal nichts zu meinem Namen und antwortete schlicht:

"Ja, Mutter! Tut mir leid!"

"Eigentlich wollten wir mit dir über etwas anderes reden", sagte mein Dad und lenkte damit vom Thema ab, um einen Streit zu verhindern.

Unter normalen Umständen hätte ich mich wohl gefreut einen so lieben Vater zu haben, der sich sorgt, dass in seiner Familie Streit ausbricht, aber ich wusste es besser. Es ging ihm nur darum, dass es ein gefundenes Fressen für die Presse wäre, wenn es Streit in unserer Familie gab.

"Worüber wolltet ihr denn mit mir reden?"

"Isabella, wir haben dir immer alles gegeben, was du wolltest. Du hast sogar deine eigenen Kreditkarten, aber…aber es ist an der Zeit, dass wir dir Grenzen setzen. Du musst uns verstehen, du warst in diesem Monat schon mindestens 15-Mal einkaufen und wir haben erst Mitte des Monats! Wenn du dich nicht besserst, sehen wir uns gezwungen dir zumindest einen Teil deiner Kreditkarten für unbestimmte Zeit zu sperren!"

"Was?! DAS wäre viel Rufschädigender für mich als alles andere, was ich machen könnte!"

Nachdem ich das gesagt hatte stolzierte ich in mein Zimmer, aber schon nach kurzer Zeit war meine Wut verflogen. Das würden sie eh nicht machen!

_Flashback Ende_

Inzwischen war ich mir sicher, dass sie es nie machen würden. Dafür war ihnen mein Ruf viel zu wichtig! Und selbst wenn sie mir eine meiner Kreditkarten sperren würden, hatte ich ja noch fünf andere!

Es war Freitagabend und ich wollte jetzt schlafen gehen, damit ich morgen auch fit für den Shopping-Trip war. Ich machte mich Bettfertig und krabbelte in mein Bett. Nach kurzer Zeit schlief ich ein. Wieder einmal träumte ich von Edward Cullen. Warum ging er mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf?

_Soooo..das war's! _

_Liebe Grüße!_

_Renesmee _


End file.
